Romance'n'Royalty It just gets messed up
by mkmkmk
Summary: Do you like 'What if' questions? You're gonna love this. What if Princess Rona had a brother? What if she returned to Pupupuland with her brother? What if he fell in love with Fumu? What if she loves someone else? What if her crush goes through a major age change? Oh my, my, my, my, my. Fumu x Meta Knight cuz I'm still really crazy about it.


**I wrote this story a year and a half ago. I found it buried deep within the depths of my Kindle Fire, and decided to publish it. LOLZ -_-'**

* * *

Meta Knight stared at his reflection in the fountain, eyes green as he was deep in thought. The Waddle Dees, as were the young servants called, scurried around behind him, preparing for the return of Princess Rona, along with the arrival of her brother. Meta Knight sensed a certain someone walking out into the courtyard, telling the disorganized Dees what to do and where to go. His golden gaze immediately went to her. Only fifteen yet, seemed so much older as she directed a lost waddle dee to his correct area.

Fumu.

Oh, how beautiful she looked in her lily pink dress! How her long shimmering hair cascaded down her back like a pale gold waterfall! He tore his amber eyes away from her when she turned so that he was in her line of sight. Blushing, he stepped off the fountain ledge and walked into the castle, his navy blue cape swirling around behind him.

* * *

**(Rona's POV)**

I could hardly wait. Soon my family's ship would land on the roof of Dedede's castle. My brother, Orion, would finally be able to meet the heroes of the universe, and he might meet the girl of his dreams. Ever since I showed him a picture of Fumu, he's just been going all crazy about her. But I do doubt her falling in love with him. He's just too... snobby and just not her type. I sighed. Just a seven more hours...

* * *

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

I drifted through the hallways, my armored boots not making a single sound as I turned yet another corner of the maze-like corridors of the castle. My eyes were forest green, as I was deep in thought. My thoughts center around one thing, a person, to be more precise. Fumu. It frustrated me so much to know that I have fallen for her, a mere child compared to me! How did she capture me? Even when my age surpassed hers so greatly, she had still caught my eye. How does she make my heart race, with a simple smile? My eyes turned purple frustration, curiosity, and confusion. I sighed. I have never been good with accepting my emotions,not ever since I was a small boy. My pondering was interrupted by someone coming down the hall behind me.

Loud and heavy footsteps echoed off the walls and sounded like they were coming to me. I didn't even have to think to know who it was. "Yo! Meta Knight!", the obese "king" shouted. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, your majesty?" I sensed him grinning behind my cloaked appearance, I myself still not turning around. Little did I know, that this would probably be my worst or my best mistake...

"Say 'cheese', Metal Head."

* * *

**(Narrator)**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" A cry of pain, which sounded like someone getting stabbed, obliterated the excited moment of preparation for the arrival of the Princess and Prince of Pipi. All the Waddle Dees dropped whatever they were carrying, Sword and Blade flinched at the sound they have heard only once before, Fumu dropped her clipboard, and Kirby was rudely awakened from his nap when Bun accidentally kicked him as he fell off the couch. Everyone who heard the scream immediately ran to the source. Nothing was there. Everyone found this extremely odd.

Sword and Blade went back to helping the Waddle Dees decorate the hallways of the immense castle, while thinking about why that scream sounded so familiar, along with Bun and Kirby, who were thinking about food and if someone had just died. Fumu walked back to her abandoned clipboard, picking it up and brushing off grass and dirt that clung to the paper. Deep in thought, she went into the castle.

* * *

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

Pain. All I felt was that. And all I heard was that... Laughter... Dedede. Damn him. Damn him to the fiery pits of Hell. I felt my body change, bones breaking, reshaping, fixing. But the pain. So much hurt. The only thing I saw before blacking out was a white glow covering my body and his ugly pale face as he effortlessly slung my, practically useless at the moment, body over his shoulder and run down the hall.

* * *

**(Narrator)**

Fumu walked down the brightly lit hallways of the castle, checking things off her clipboard. "Lights. Check. Music. Check," she mumbled as she crossed off an item on her clipboard, "What's that?" Out of the corner of her eye, Fumu caught sight of a dark purple star, that looked somewhat like Kirby's Warpstar, but had jagged edges and faint purple wisps of smoke floating around it. Curious, she carefully picked it up and studied it. It glowed faintly at her touch.

"What's a Shadow Star doing in the middle of the hallway?" Fumu mused. She slipped the star into a hidden pocket in her dress, and continued walking. She heard a sound, like metal dragging against stone. Following the sound, she came to a stop in front of a red metal door. "Huh?", she whispered to herself. She silently pushed open the door and poked her head inside. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Meta Knight?

Unconscious?

And... Dedede with a gun? _"M-meta Knight",_ Fumu repeated in her mind, worry for the knight exploding inside her, _"What happened to him?"_ The Meta Knight she saw was not only unconscious, but seemed different than before. Shorter? She didn't know. Five strong pairs of arms grabbed Fumu, covering her mouth as she tried to scream.

"Hey there girleh. Like what I did to your boyfriend?," Dedede cackled, flicking Meta Knight on the ear, "He's a kid now! How many years older than you? Two? Good thing for me is... he's weaker now!" He propped the helpless knight against the wall.

"Tie them up," he commanded the Waddle Dees that had grabbed the frightened girl. They did so, then gagged her so she couldn't speak, then moved onto Meta Knight, winding metal chains around him. Dedede rubbed his hands together, cackling madly. "Finally! Now that I've gotten you and Metal Head out of the way, I can destroy that pesky pink pain in the ass! AND NO ONE'S GONNA STOP ME!"

Dedede thought for a moment, then smiled evily. "One more thing", he murmured, stomping over to Meta Knight, who seemed to be gaining consciousness. Dedede snatched the knight's mask from his face, and gasped, dropping both the ray gun and the piece of metal. The ray gun disappeared in a poof of smoke. The Waddle Dees gasped as well, and let go of Fumu, who took to staring at Meta Knight's revealed face instead of taking the rare opportunity to escape.

"What the fuck", Dedede muttered. Meta Knight groaned, making everyone in the room flinch. He opened his eyes and everyone, besides him, gasped again. His eyes were gorgeous. They were big and round like a child's, gleaming with curiosity and child-like innocence. They were a sparkling grey-ish silver, the stars in his pupils winked adorably at the bewildered audience. Now that he didn't have his mask, he looked... different, harmless, childish. His face itself was handsome, due to those chiseled lips, dainty nose, framed by his long jagged dark blue hair,but those eyes. Fumu felt a fluttering feeling inside her stomach.

Of course, she had grown to be close friends with the knight, and she knew she was attracted to him, but those feelings burst forth, filling her mind and heart. She now had flat-out major crush on him. She hoped she could keep her cool whenever she did so much as to talk with him. Meta Knight blinked, clearly oblivious to the fact that his mask was missing. His innocent gaze landed on the evil and stupid "king" standing in front of him, and immediately his brow furrowed and his gaze turned an angry death red.

"You...", he hissed, his voice slightly higher than before, but it was just barely noticeable. Sensing danger, the Waddle Dees scurried out the door, shutting it behind them. Dedede stepped back, at first scared, but upon realizing that Meta Knight was still tied up, he smirked and laughed.

"Silly boy! You can't do anything to me!", he gafawed, smacking his forehead. Meta Knight's eyes turned dark purple, the same color as the Shadow Star. Within the folds of her dress, Fumu felt the star shift in her pocket. Realizing that the star must've been Meta Knight's, she took it out of her pocket using her teeth. It floated from her mouth, and as quick as lightning, it zipped across the knight's binds, cutting them and setting Meta Knight free. He stood up and brushed off the chains that had bound him, as if they were nothing.

Dedede merely gaped at what the hell just happened. Meta Knight stared him down, his piercing red glare making the fat "king" whimper in fear. Meta Knight grabbed Dedede's throat and brought his cape around the both of them. They disappeared right before Fumu's eyes.

* * *

**(Fumu's POV)**

I felt faint, mostly because of what I had just seen. A question I had thought and thought and thought about ever since I was eight, when I first met Meta Knight, was finally answered and was WAY different from my other conclusion. I was far, very far off. Before, I thought Meta Knight was about as emotionless as a slab of stone, but those eyes, they, they just breathed life into his entire figure. I began seeing the small things in him that I've never cared to think about before. I've never been so... awed. And... in... l-love.

* * *

** (Somewhere in da forest) **

"Lollipop! Lollipop! Oh, lolli, lolli, lolli. Lollipop! Lollipop! Oh lolli- OH MY GAWD!"

Rick leaped out of the way as a big blue and red mass, most likely thrown, rolled past him at ninety miles per hour. It hit a tree and knocked it over, but didn't have enough momentum left to continue its path of destruction. The half-human, half-hamster creature cautiously approached the unmoving and slightly burnt lump. "King Dedede?," he whispered, in shock. His hamster ears twitched.

Without another word, Rick sprinted out of the way of a jagged spike of rock shooting out of the ground, catching the fur of Dedede's coat and lifting him into the air. A figure stepped into the dim light of the forest, big leathery-looking bat wings spread behind its back, dark red eyes glowing murderously at the king. Every instinct in Rick's animal self was screaming "RUN! RUN GODDAMMIT! RUN FOR YOUR MOTHERFUCKING LIFE!" But... he didn't run. He waited. The figure was a teenaged-looking boy with red eyes and blue hair and clothes.

He silently made his way to the injured king, sheathing a golden sword and wings turning into a cape that reached down to his feet. He lifted Dedede's head so that he could look him in the eye. "If you ever mess with me again," he began, his voice soft, yet still very intimidating, "you're soul will be mine to torture." He let go of the king and disappeared in a swish of his cape.

* * *

**(Fumu's POV)**

Whoosh. My eyes shot open. Standing there, right in front of me, like a foot away from the wall I was sitting against, staring at me with the prettiest eyes in the universe, was Meta Knight. My heart skipped a beat as I stared at him. He knelt down and began to untie the ropes that held me, first taking off the gag. I blushed, as did he, for a reason I didn't know.

"Sorry. About leaving you tied up," he whispered softly, "But I was kind of... er... mad. The good thing is, is that we won't be seeing Dededumb in a while." He smiled slightly, practically making me melt. His cheeks dimpled a little when he smiled. So... hot.

"Kind of?", I asked, teasingly and somehow managing to keep my cool. He laughed quietly, revealing white teeth that sparkled like freshly fallen snow. His breath smelled of peppermint. He unbound my hands and legs as I gazed intently at his face.

"Done", he announced, standing up and offering me a hand. Of course I took it. He stood me up, and I brushed any dirt or dust off my dress. A shocked feminine voice broke the moment of silence that followed.

"SIR!?", Blade shrieked, her eyes huge and her jaw dropped, revealing her small fangs. Meta Knight turned to face his knave, who was now older the he. I slipped his mask into a fold in my dress. I was going to give it to Blade, because I made a promise to her that if I ever get my hands on his mask, that I'd do my best to give it to her.

"I can explain everything", he began.

"Okay... Why do you look younger?" Then her eyes widened even more. "Wait you two didn't-"

"NO!", Meta Knight said loudly, his face reddening. I was confused. What are they talking about? Wait... Oh, God. My face turned completely red, and my eyes open wide. Blade glanced at me.

"Uh... sir, I think she's going to have a bloody nose." He turned his head, his eyes meeting mine.

* * *

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

"U-u-uh... Meta Knight? She doesn't really think that..." Fumu gulped. My face turned even redder. I ducked my head to hide my embarrassed blush. Blade snickered. "I feel faint", Fumu muttered, stumbling slightly as she walked towards the door where Blade and I were standing. Her hair brushed against my skin, leaving behind a tingly feeling.

Blade for some odd reason smiled when Tiff walked past her. When Tiff's shimmering hair and sparkling dress were out of sight, I turned to get my mask... Wait... Where is it?

"Hey... Where's my...", I faced Blade, "mask." Standing in the hallway, waving my mask around like it was a fan, was Blade... Shit!

"I'm so sorry sir, that I have to do this, it was a dare," she said apologetically. I saw her hand grip my mask hard and...

CRACK!

My mask split in two.

* * *

**(Narrator)**

"Blade... I hereby suspend you from having any contact with any sort of unhealthy food."

"What! But sir! I can't live without junk food!"

"Too bad. You shouldn't have broken my mask." Meta Knight stalked pass the snickering girl, making his way to the castle's roof. Blade followed happily behind him, when a question arose in her mind.

"Hey sir?" She began, "you know that everyone is going to see that you are younger now, right?" He sighed.

"Yes. But it is my duty as a knight to attend the arrival of the Princess and Prince to make for the king's absence. Let everyone see what the king has done to me. That will let them know how to treat him."

"Very well." They walked up the enormous stone staircase that led up to the roof in silence. A small room opened up to them at the top, holding a ladder that led to the roof. Meta Knight climbed up first, followed by Blade, who was struggling with her dress. "These kinds of clothing are so irritating!" she muttered crossly. Sighing, Meta Knight pushed up the trapdoor above them, and pulled himself through. He helped Blade through the door, and they both took their positions next to Sword. Sword stared at his lord, who used to be about the same height as he was and was now shorter by two inches, with huge eyes.

"Sir? What happened to you?", He whispered.

"Dedede," Meta Knight replied.

"Oh."

The Cabinet Minister's family was staring at Meta Knight like he was a completely different person, except for Fumu. They started whispering at each other like mad, except for Fumu, but Escargon was speaking to Sir Parm and Lady Memu. Bun was talking to Fumu and Kirby was talking to himself. Kirby trotted over to Meta Knight, and tugged at his sleeve, Fumu walking over to stand next to Meta Knight.

"Sir Meda Kni chwange?" He asked, his big sapphire eyes watering. Meta Knight nodded.

"Dedede did this to me", he told him. Kirby sniffed. Kirby hugged the older warrior, making him flinch. Fumu smiled.

"Sowy, Kirby coulwn't pwotect you." Tears began to fall, dribbling down his cheeks like little streams. Meta Knight smiled slightly, eyes turning pink. Fumu giggled, making Meta Knight blush with embarrassment.

"It's okay Kirby. I'm not hurt." He took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped Kirby's babyish face with it.

"Daw..." Practically everyone said, completely oblivious to the world around them because of this uber-cute moment. Fumu let out a short laugh, making Meta Knight blush harder. Meta Knight lightly nudged Kirby away from him when the ship finally arrived.

TWEE-OOOH-TWEE-OOOH!

Everyone looked up at the ship preparing to land. It was about two times bigger than the one Princess Rona took before. It landed, sending up a gust of wind.

TSSSSSSSSSH!

Steam hissed as the ship's entrance opened, revealing four cappy-like creatures. Three of them recognized by everyone in front of them. The King, The Queen, and Princess Rona. The fourth looked very much different than the rest of his family. His skin had a bluish tinge to it and his crimson-brown eyes glowed creepily. A mess of dark brown hair covered his head and he looked like any other teenager, not at all like Rona, or Meta Knight, who actually looked like royalty. "He looks to be about the same age as Meta Knight", Fumu thought as she studied him. He stared at her, grinning devilishly. Fumu turned to Meta Knight.

"He doesn't look at all like Princess Rona," she commented.

* * *

**(Meta Knight's POV)**

I nodded, staring at the Prince with emotionless eyes. "Indeed, he does look... different. Maybe he was adopted?" The Prince frowned at me, before turning to his sister. He whispered something to her and she turned to look at me, gasping when her eyes met mine. Her gaze shifted between Fumu and me, confusion easily seen in her body language. Her body guard, along with a few others, stepped out into the light.

"You may step forward Your Majesties." One by one each of four stepped out into the light. The King walked to face Escargon. "I am King Ashetine." He gestured to the woman next to him "This is-"

"Queen Katina," she cut in, facing her husband, "And I am very well capable of saying my own name, thank you very much." The Prince stepped forward.

"I'm Prince Orion!", he announced, puffing out his chest like he was the greatest thing in the universe, "The greatest swordsman in the galaxy."

"Oh, I BEG to differ", I muttered. Fumu giggled at my remark.

"I HEARD THAT!", the Prince shrieked. He marched up to me, pulling out a sword. I swiftly kicked it away as he started to bring it up.

"Don't even try it."

He stared at me, a surprised expression on his face. Behind them, Rona giggled. She walked up to me and smiled at the child star warrior next to me. "Hello Fumu!", Rona greeted her friend. Kirby smiled brightly at Rona.

"Wona!", he cried happily. He hugged the young princess. She laughed.

"Rona! Get out of my way! Can you not see that I'm about to challenge this freak to a duel?!" We turned our heads to the infuriated prince behind us.


End file.
